1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game.
2. Description of Related Art
Board games typically contain a number of tokens that are moved about a board. The players take turns moving the tokens along a plurality of spaces printed on a top surface of the board. The number of board spaces moved during each turn is typically determined by rolling dice, spinning a dial or other chance means. A player may win the game by reaching an "end" space, accumulating money, etc.
Parker Bros. marketed a game under the trademark CRACKERS IN MY BED, which contained a plurality of tokens that were inserted into corresponding slots of a game board. Each token had a portion extending above the game board and a portion concealed below the board. The concealed portions of the tokens contained graphic information integral with the game. The tokens could be removed from the slots to view the graphic information.
Gabriel Industries marketed a game under the trademark TOUCHE, which contained a plurality of tokens placed onto a game board that was divided into a matrix of spaces. Each token had a metal panel enclosed by a transparent cover. One side of the metal panel had a color associated with the player. The other side of the panel had a color associated with an opposing player. Some of the board spaces contained magnets which could rotate the panels to the opposing players color. The magnets were hidden from view so that the players would not know which spaces could rotate the token panels to an opposing player's color.
Although board games of the prior art disclose techniques for concealing an element of the game, none of the prior art disclose a game wherein the token disappears from the game board. A disappearing token would provide an element of mystique and surprise to the game. It would be desirable to provide a board game where a player's token disappears from the board.